


Playing Tricks and Games

by Rabentochter



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Banter, Bargaining, Canon Divergence - Avengers (2012), Dark Loki (Marvel), Dark Tony Stark, Flirting, Frostiron Bingo Round 1, Happy Ending, Loki (Marvel) Does What He Wants, M/M, Tony Stark Does What He Wants, Warning: Loki (Marvel), for them at least
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-27
Updated: 2019-12-27
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:28:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21986665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rabentochter/pseuds/Rabentochter
Summary: An agent playingGalaga, straight under Fury's nose? Somehow that does seem a bit ... off, to Tony.
Relationships: Loki/Tony Stark
Comments: 21
Kudos: 336





	Playing Tricks and Games

**Author's Note:**

  * For [honestmischief](https://archiveofourown.org/users/honestmischief/gifts).



> This was prompted a while back by Kate, I hope you enjoy this ❤️ ~~I'm sorry this was supposed to be hilarious but somehow the boys didn't want to be so funny? XD~~
> 
> Fill for the Frostiron Bingo: **I4 - "One can never have enough socks"**

For some reason, Tony couldn’t stop thinking about the Galaga guy. It had been a few seconds only since he called the man out on not doing his job but – there was something fishy about this. It was right there, on the tip of this tongue but he couldn’t name it just yet. He joked about Fury and his one eye, his mind still racing.

_Galaga_. _Who the hell even plays Galaga nowadays?_

He wandered over to the agent, put a charming smile on his face. “Galaga, huh?”

“Yes, _Mister_ Stark.”

Now that sounded defiant. Not shy or intimidated like the guy’s face let one think, the huge blue eyes shining with what might be tears.

_Agents._ All playing and fucking around with others. 

“Your colleagues are searching for a villain and you’re playing a game?” Tony tilted his head before he sat down on the desk, his hands at his sides. “So foolish and courageous of you and that straight under Fury’s eye?”

There was a the slight twitch of a smirk on thin lips.

Tony continued to prod. “Did you make sure to get a seat on this site so he can’t see you and you get paid for playing games? So _mischievous_. Almost like you admire Loki, wouldn’t you agree?” He slipped a hint of admiration in his voice.

“Admiring him?” A wink. The guy leant forward and –

_Oh._

Tony felt his eyebrows shooting up as the people around them came to a stop. _Maybe this had been too obvious to be noticed._

“Maybe _you_ admire Loki?” Pale hands gripped his legs and pried them apart as Galaga guy disappeared and Loki took his place in a rapid speed, green running over his form and short blond hair became black, in the style of a Christmas tree. “What would you think causes more chaos? If you and I use this desk for more _nefarious_ purposes or if I tell Romanoff from the bug you put und Fury’s workplace?” Loki smirked.

“That was the creepiest come-on I ever had to listen to.” Tony grinned and leant forward. Despite what he might have thought earlier, he felt calm. His heart was beating at a steady pace. “Can’t you do any better with your famous silvertongue, Loki?”

“Do you want me to do all the work?” Loki pouted, his eyes huge and almost swimming faked tears. “I already sneaked my way on the helicarrier to get close to you, Stark.”

His hands run up Tony’s legs like on coincidence, a warm path on dark trousers, and up and _up –_

“Depends on what’s in it for me.” Tony spread his legs just a bit further apart and drew Loki closer. The Trickster, villain, that didn’t matter _yet_ , the terms hadn’t been laid out so far for them _explicitly_. “I don’t like it when people try to harm what I call mine.”

Loki chuckled and his face was unbearable close to Tony’s, a cool breeze in the wind. “And I don’t like it when I have to kill great potential. The waste is a shame.”

“You don’t say.” Tony ran his hands through Loki’s spikey hair, over his neck and down his chest. “Same goes for me.”

Loki smirked, and darkness spread over his features. “I want Midgard to be mine.”

“And I want you to leave my family alone.”

“Who’d be?” Loki licked his lips. “And don’t try to tell me it’s the Avengers. You planned to _spy_ on them, Sta-“

“Tony. If you let _that_ name slip from your lips again, I will personally make sure to grow an extra hand to hit you where it hurts the most.”

Loki’s eyes sparkled in amusement, a fascinating contrast to the wickedness dunked in greedy green. “Who is not to be touched then, _Tony_?”

_So easy_. It made Tony narrow his eyes in suspicion, his leg rubbing over Loki’s thigh and the Trickster followed the shove, getting closer to him. “Pepper, Rhodey, Happy. My creations. My people at Stark Industries.” He licked his lips. “The possible kids I have and don’t know about.”

“Such a man-whore,” Loki whispered, a hand slipping beneath Tony’s brown jacket.

“Jealous?”

“Your people are safe. My word.”

“Amazing.” Tony tugged at Loki’s zipper at the front of his uniform playfully, pulling it down the smallest bit. “So much more to cover while you keep the people in this frozen state.”

“Indeed.”

Loki had long fingers and he had no problems at using them to loosen the tie around Tony’s throat, gave it a playful tug on his own. “I want your brain and suits.”

“That’s two assets.”

“I thought you and the Iron Man are one?”

“Watched my interviews, didn’t you?”

“There’s only so much one can listen to dull creatures before a god seeks distraction and entertainment elsewhere.” Unreadable eyes bored through Tony’s. A challenge not uttered but hanging in the air between them. “I can show you more than you ever can imagine, Tony Stark. The universe could be _yours_.”

“Unistark.” Tony pondered. “Sounds great. But I’m not happy yet.” His shirt fell open, parted in the middle, a clean cut.

“What more can I offer to you?” Loki eyed his arc reactor.

“One can never have enough socks.”

“Socks.” A thoughtful expression flitted over the sharply cut face. “Yes. You might need them after I’m done with you.”

“I don’t mind leaving the socks on for sex.”

“ _Sex._ ” Loki sighed. “This is where your mind is going?”

“Look, you’re standing there between my legs, I’m partially undressed and –“ he pulled the zipper down, freed Loki from the horrid clothing SHIELD provided to its agents, and ran his eyes over what was being offered to him.

Loki _did_ look nice.

He looked back up into the madness he probably was taking under his wing. Or the other way around. “-So are you. Would be a shame to waste this opportunity, wouldn’t it?”

Loki chuckled. It was deep, amused, and _thrilled_ , echoing in the filled room and bounced off heads filled with images of made-up worthiness and judgement. The organisation smelled of lies, a bitter taste on Tony’s tongue and he swore, that was how his coffee tasted like when he didn’t pay attention and Rhodey tried to trick him.

“People would warn you _not_ to celebrate a pact made with me with _bodily fluids_.”

“People also tell me I’m not a team player.” Tony chuckled and crossed his arms behind Loki’s nape. “But they never gave me a reason to do so in the first place.” He came closer. “Show me that it can be _worth_ to play in a team, Loki.”

“With pleasure,” the Trickster drawled and there was a nagging doubt at the back of Tony’s mind but then, he was already covered in green.

He could hear Romanoff yell his name, but it was too late anyway.


End file.
